Primary hypothesis is that a vaccine containing recombinant glycoprotein HSVgD2 and gB2 antigens combined with MF59 adjuvant emulsion will be more effective than placebo in protecting HSV-2 seronegative subjects at high risk for acquisition of a sexually transmitted disease from acquiring HSV-2 infection. It is estimated that 40 patients will be enrolled. Each patient will be seen 9 times during the first year of the study. Therefore the number of outpatient days is estimated to be 360.